La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia
by Neyade
Summary: Hermione nunca ha sido excesivamente paciente. Incluso podríamos decir que no es paciente, a secas. Y si alguien es lo suficientemente valiente podría susurrar, a media voz y cubriéndose la boca con la palma de la mano, que es impaciente. Cho/Hermione.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:** **Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de Booh.  
**

**LA PACIENCIA ES LA MADRE DE LA CIENCIA**

Hermione nunca ha sido excesivamente paciente. Es más, incluso podríamos decir que no es paciente, a secas. Y si alguien es lo suficientemente valiente podría susurrar, a media voz y cubriéndose la boca con la palma de la mano, que es impaciente.

Realmente impaciente.

Y tendría razón. Hermione puede ser muy buena chica, puede tener un cerebro envidiable, una mente ágil llena de conocimientos interesantes -y no tan interesantes, porque que lo crea Binns pase, pero que incluso Hermione piense que las revolciones de duendes son apasionantes es algo que a nadie le cabe en la cabeza-, y mil millones de cosas más, pero no hace un especial alarde de paciencia.

Repiquetea con el pie en el suelo cuando alguien está buscando libros en una sección que ella necesita revisar de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda e incluso en diagonal, frunce los labios cuando Ronald le pide ayuda para hacer alguna tarea -y aún así, extraordinariamente, le presta atención durante un rato-, y, sintiéndolo mucho, no es capaz de aguantar a Neville cuando este empieza a buscar a Trevor debajo de su sillón.

(Esto último obviamente nadie lo sabe del cierto, pero muchos lo sospechan. Por haberlo sentido en sus propias carnes, sobre todo).

Así que, habiendo concluido después de una gran investigación que Hermione Granger no es, para nada -ni siquiera un poquito, poquito, poquito. Algo así como un poquito diminuto- paciente, podemos deducir que ahora mismo no está nada tranquila, sino incluso algo enfadada.

¿Por qué, preguntais?

Pues porque Cho Chang le está sonriendo desde la mesa de delante.

¡Pobre Cho, diréis, pero si sólo está sonriendo! Pobre Cho, diréis. ¿Que no sabe, Hermione, que conseguir que sonría es toda una proeza desde que Cedric murió? Pobre, pobrecita Cho. Hermione escupiría sobre vuestras palabras si no fuera una chica tan educada, porque al principio intentó pensar eso. Que Cho había sufrido mucho, y esas cosas. Esas tonterías.

La primera vez, digo. La segunda también. La tercera empezó a mosquearse, ya hemos dicho que mucha paciencia no es que tenga, pero es que a partir de la cuarta vez -del cuarto día-, Hermione empezó a ponerse de los _nerrrvios_. Así, exacto, arrastrando las erres y apretando los labios al acabar de pronunciarlo.

Pero es que, entendedla, lo que hace Cho no tiene ninguna razón lógica que lo sustente. Se limita a entrar en la Biblioteca con ella -a veces un poco más tarde, a veces un poco más temprano y otras a la misma hora exacta-, sentarse en la mesa que esté delante de la que elija Hermione y abrir los libros.

¿Hasta aquí todo bien, no? Pero es que ahora viene lo malo.

¡No hace nada más! _Nada_. Absolutamente nada, porque Hermione no cuenta el acto de mirarla a ella como algo productivo, y ya que están en la Biblioteca, si no haces algo productivo es como si no estuvieses haciendo nada.

Sólo la mira. La mira fijamente. Incluso la analiza, se atrevería a decir Hermione.

Y ella ya está cansada. Cansada de soplarse el flequillo, hastiada, levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la sonrisa de Cho, y esa mirada de ojos almendrados clavada en ella. Ella misma, sí, Hermione Granger.

Porque aparte de estar cansada, está confundida. No acaba de entenderlo. Bueno, qué cojones, la verdad es que ni empieza a entenderlo.

Así que, aprovechando que es Gryffindor, rescata algo de arrojo de su interior -el poco que le queda después de gastar el otro en sus aventuras con Harry- y decide lanzarse a hablar con ella. Así, sin más. Cierra los libros con un golpe seco cuando Cho se levanta a mirar algún estante -lo hace de vez en cuando, eso de levantarse y mirar libros en la sección más recóndita de la Biblioteca, Hermione supone que para esquivar durante un rato las miradas hurañas que le dedica la Señora Pince desde que empezó con este jueguecito-, y la sigue frunciendo los labios y el ceño. A la vez, sí. También aprieta un poco los puños, al lado de sus caderas.

Cho se pierde entre los estantes y ella sigue el rastro de su pelo, una cabellera oscura y brillante detrás de la esquina de alguna estantería.

Y al final, se detiene. Y Hermione con ella.

-¿Qué quieres? -ataca sin avisar, deja salir las garras de sus fundas.  
-¿Qué? -Cho (Chang, Hermione, Chang) se gira y la mira, con cara de perdida.  
-Me gustaría saber que qué quieres.  
-¿Qué quiero de qué?  
-Vamos -resopla, cansada de todo esto-. ¿Qué quieres de mi, Chang?  
-¿Yo?

Y de repente Hermione se pone nerviosa. ¡No pueden ser sólo imaginaciones suyas, es evidente que se ha pasado el último mes mirándola a ella cada tarde! Pero sigue nerviosa. No le apetece quedar como una loca, y extrañamente menos delante de Chang.

-Sí, tú -le dice, más suavemente-. Llevas todo el último mes viniendo a la biblioteca a... -¿a qué? ¿A mirarla? ¿Sonaría muy pretencioso si lo dijera así, tal cual, directamente? Posiblemente sí-. A mirarme.

(Aún así, lo dice. Pretencioso y todo).

Y entonces Cho la mira y suelta una risa suave. Y Hermione siente como enrojece, de los pies a la cabeza, pasando por el ombligo, las puntas de los dedos e incluso detrás de las orejas.

(Pero aún así espera, conteniendo las ganas de irse disparada, como si tuviera a Peeves justo detrás, preparando alguna broma especialmente desagradable).

Pero por mucho que espere, parece que Cho no le va a responder. Después de reír se le ha quedado una media sonrisa, y ahora la mira con esta puesta en los labios. La sonrisa, digo.

En silencio.

-¿Me vas a responder? -le pregunta al final, algo agresiva.  
-Supongo que sí. Si eso es lo que quieres, por supuesto.  
-Lo quiero.  
-De acuerdo.

¿Y entonces? Entonces ocurre algo rarísimo. Porque Cho se le acerca, así como quién no quiere la cosa, y de un momento a otro sus narices se están casi rozando y ella siente su aliento yendo a dar contra su barbilla, pues Cho es un poco más bajita que ella.

Y más tarde, algo así como dos milésimas de segundo después, la besa.

Es un beso ligero, como el roce de una pluma. Sus labios se tocan durante unos segundos antes de que Cho se separe, para luego volver a acercarse y besarla con la cara interna de los labios. Abriéndole los suyos propios con la lengua, delineándolos hasta conseguir que suelte un suspiro casi inaudible.

La besa sólo con los labios, al principio, volviendo a guardar la lengua en su lugar natural, pero más tarde parece que coge confiaza -seguramente azuzada por la aparente plasticidad de Hermione, que se dobla ante ella completamente sorprendida- y la deja salir otra vez. Para acariciar la suya propia.

Y es entonces cuando Hermione reacciona. Va a gritar, a preguntarle que por qué coño has hecho esto, Chang, pero recuerda que están en la Bilbioteca y sólo suelta un susurro agitado.

-¿Qué haces?  
-Esa es mi respuesta -le contesta, simplemente, antes de irse a paso rápido (algo asustada ella también, eso es más que probable) a recoger sus libros y salir disparada, con la mirada de la Señora Pince clavada en su espalda.

-

Hermione se pasará noches y noches (y días también, tantos que incluso Ronald se da cuenta de su estado de ausentismo constante) pensando en ese beso. En esa sonrisa sencilla, en como se le achinan más incluso, los ojos, cuando la regala a alguien. Hermione se pasará noches enteras en vela pensando en ese beso, hasta que otro día decida hablar con ella de nuevo.

Y a partir de entonces, a partir de esa segunda conversación, Cho empezará a hacer cosas más productivas en la Biblioteca.

(Algo así como besarla contra los estantes polvorientos y meterle la mano bajo la falda conteniendo la risa, para no llamar la atención de la siempre severa Señora Pince. Algo así como quererla entre libros y besarla entre polvo).

(Algo así como echarle uno -un polvo, digo- justo antes de que cierren la Biblioteca, cuando ya no queda casi nadie allí, otra vez con los libros, siempre serenos, como únicos espectadores).


End file.
